


Sickness and Sweetness

by Megendary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, old enemies turned lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megendary/pseuds/Megendary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot. Harry is sick while he and Draco are on a shopping trip. Fluffiness with a hint of pissed of Harry and smug Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness and Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently began shipping Drarry and I can't get enough of it haha. This is just a quick one-shot I wrote while on holiday. I do hope I kept them in character. I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. Enjoy!

"Urgh...Merlin, what is _wrong_ with my stomach today?" Harry croaked, throat raw and burning, as he continued to throw up the contents of his stomach into a plastic bag.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Potter," Draco replied while gingerly rubbing Harry's back, his nose wrinkling in disgust, "And usually I know _everything_ -"

Harry would have snorted at that if he wasn't currently spewing his guts into a Tesco carrier bag.

"-But whatever this sickness is, I do hope it clears up soon. It smells absolutely _foul_ and quite frankly, you look like shit."

Harry glared in Draco's general direction before spitting out the remaining sick in his mouth. He rose slowly from his hunched over position, coughing a few times, and tied up the sick bag, his nausea finally subsiding.

"Don't be a prat, Malfoy."

Harry winced after he spoke, his throat hurt like hell and his voice sounded completely wrecked, all scratchy and rough.

_Merlin,_ Harry though, _I even_ sound _like shit._

Draco chuckled slightly, his hand moving from Harry's back to his jean pockets as he stepped back. He rummaged around in them for a few moments before producing a tissue and handing it over.

While Draco was busy scavenging, Harry had moved to sit on a bench behind them and felt all his energy drain as soon as his bum touched the seat. The bag of sick made a squelch next to his feet as he dropped it to the ground and his body flopped back in exhaustion, his head against the back rest, and closed his eyes.

As soon as he felt Draco's shadow over him, he groggily opened them again and squinted up at the blonde before noticing the tissue in his hand. Smiling gratefully, Harry sluggishly lifted his arm and took the tissue from him and began ridding his mouth of all evidence that he had just been sick, before leaning forward and shoving it an open flap of the carrier bag.

"Thanks..." Harry said quietly, reluctantly, because now Draco was smirking at him and Harry frowned slightly, because he hated it when he did that. Draco always got so smug when Harry thanked him, like he had won some sort of contest between them or something. It pissed Harry off every time. Even now, even after they had settled their differences- so much so that they had even eventually become an _item_ \- there was still this competition between them.

_Although_ , Harry thought as Draco wiped the back of his hand over his brow and twisted his head up to look at the sky, his grey eyes shining like silver, _I wouldn't really change it for the world._

It was sunny today, and _very_ warm, which technically was a good thing- it was the reason Harry had chosen today to take Draco on a Muggle shopping trip around London. He was always saying to Draco that he thought Malfoy Manor was too gloomy and dark, that he needed some sunshine, some _colour_ , to keep him sane. Draco had called him an idiot, but he hadn't disagreed.

Now, however, Harry was beginning to wish he had never suggested this trip. Why did he have to pick the hottest day of the year to go shopping? It couldn't be _because_ it was so hot today that he was sick, could it? He couldn't remember ever feeling this way during the heat waves throughout his childhood, and the cupboard under the stairs was always _unbearable_ in the summer, so it seemed strange that it would affect him now. It must have been something else.

Either way, it felt like he had ruined the trip. It had been hard enough to convince Draco to come along as it was. He still had his aversion to Muggles, which was another reason for taking him to London- to try and cure him of this.

He felt guilt and discomfort rise like another round of bile from the back of his throat at the thought of having to apologize to him. Saying 'Sorry' was just like saying 'Thank you', they both equalled to a smug Draco, and Harry was frustrated enough as it was.

He decided to close his eyes and say it, he really wanted to be sincere and if he looked at Draco's smug expression one more time, he wouldn't be _sincere_ about anything but punching the prat.

Taking a deep breath, Harry muttered an "I'm sorry" loud enough for Draco to hear and waited with baited breath. He heard Draco shift then and felt those silver eyes on him but refused to open his own. After a few moments of silence, Draco finally open his mouth and a "What are you on about?" made its way to Harry's ears.

His brows furrowed. That wasn't what he had expected at all. Draco didn't sound smug. He didn't even sound frustrated. He sounded confused, baffled even, and Draco _never_ sounded like that.

Harry opened his eyes immediately, and the expression on Draco's face matched his tone of voice. He looked completely and utterly bewildered. Harry's eyebrows rose, and then he too was looking confused. He tried to open his mouth to say something but closed it again just as quickly, so unused to the situation, so unused to seeing Draco not understand something.

Draco tried again after a few moments, "Potter," Harry blinked. "What on earth are you sorry about?"

Harry blinked a few more times, because surely it was obvious, before looking down and taking a breath, the guilt resurfacing.

"For ruining our trip by being sick..."

Now it was Draco's turn to blink. It was a few more minutes of silence before Harry chanced a glance at his face and saw him shake his head slightly before sighing dramatically.

"Merlin's _beard_ , Potter!" There was a slight frown on Draco's face but he didn't actually seem angry which made Harry relax slightly, "You can't help being sick, you great dolt."

Harry reeled back, his face like a kicked puppy. Draco snorted. Harry scowled.

"Besides," Draco continued as he took a step towards Harry, still sitting on the bench, and bent slightly to put a palm to his cheek, stroking lightly with his thumb, his voice hushed, "You're starting to get colour back on your face, which probably means you're getting better, thank _god_. So," Harry leaned into his palm, "That means we still have most of the day to shop if you still want to." Harry let out a content sigh and Draco's face turned serious.

"You haven't _ruined_ the trip, okay?" Harry nodded and Draco pinched his cheek.

"Ow!"

Stepping back in time to avoid getting swung at, Draco put a hand to his hip and smirked down at him.

"Bastard," Harry whined as he rubbed his cheek and pouted, "To think you were being nice enough for me to consider giving you a kiss."

Raising a eyebrow, Draco's smirk grew wider, "Oh?"

Harry frowned. He shouldn't have said that. The ball was in Draco's court now, which was never good.

Draco sniffed then and raised his chin, a reminder of all his old pure-blooded arrogance from their time at Hogwarts.

"Perhaps I don't _want_ a kiss from you, Potter."

Harry's frown deepened.

"Besides, after what has just come out your mouth, I don't think it'd be very...hygienic."

Draco's nose wrinkled up again as he glanced quickly at the sick bag, but couldn't hide the slight smile that appeared on his lips when their eyes met again. Harry felt his face relax and soften. His temper always disappeared when Draco smiled at him like that.

He watched Draco for a few more moment and then smiled himself. He could act like he was repulsed by the idea of a kiss all he wanted, but from the way he kept glancing to Harry's lips, it was evident that it was definitely on his mind, hygiene be damned.

Harry lounged back on the bench and regarded Draco coolly. A kiss was on his mind too, but he'd definitely not let him have it that easily. No, Draco would have to work to win this kiss. But would he accept the challenge? His lip twisted upwards,

"I only said I was _considering_ it, Malfoy."

Draco's face fell for a split second, a small frown on his thin pale lips, before realization kicked in and an almost cruel grin manifested itself in place. Harry tried to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. _Challenge accepted, then_.

Draco stalked towards him, eyes holding his, silver boring into emerald. A hunters gaze, eying up its prey.

" _Oh_ , is that so?"

Draco was standing in front of him then, towering over him, using his height advantage to try to demonstrate control. Harry was having none of it. He just smiled up at him, unfazed, tilting his chin in a show of defiance.

He opened his mouth to give another snarky comeback, but whatever it was died on his tongue, as suddenly Draco's hand was back on his cheek, his other hand threading in the hair on his forehead, pushing it back.

Draco bent forwards ever so slightly and all thoughts of competitions and winning kisses were forgotten as his pale lips made contact with Harry's forehead, directly over his scar.

Harry's mouth went slack and his eyelids fluttered and then closed, his cheeks aflame. The kiss was so delicate, so light, so chaste, it almost felt like he wasn't touching him at all. He would believe it too, if it wasn't for his chin pushing Harry's glasses to the side so they sat crooked on his nose.

He pulled back then, slowly, smoothing his fingers through Harry's fringe, putting it back over his forehead. He then straightened his glasses back on his nose, while his other hand ghosted past his cheek and under his chin. Stepping back, he observed Harry's face with a crooked grin, his expression warm.

"That will have to do for now."

Harry opened his eyes then, half lidded, dazed. He licked his bottom lip subconsciously. Draco's eyes followed the movement.

Closing his mouth slowly, Harry swallowed, his mind still hazy. Draco chuckled under his breath.

"Look at you, Potter, you're _so_ in love with me."

And then the spell was broken, and Harry was scowling at him again. Draco just smirked, completely pleased with himself.

Without missing a beat, Harry was grabbing the forgotten sick bag at his feet and hurling it in Draco's direction.

He couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped his lips as he watched Draco's expression turn to absolute horror, all his smug pure-blooded elegance leaving him as his long limbs flailed trying to dodge it.

"Arrogant git."


End file.
